criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Wilkins
"Don't get too comfortable." Officer Lionel Wilkins is a prison guard and a recurring character who appeared in Season Twelve of Criminal Minds. Background Very little is known about Wilkins's early background, other than he became a prison guard at Millburn Correctional Facility. He also seems to have a bias against federal agents, considering his hostile treatment of Reid and his willingness to endanger him. It is currently unknown what caused this bias. Season Twelve Alpha Male Wilkins is first seen calling the names of the inmates to find their beds. Afterwards, Reid approaches Wilkins and tells him that he doesn't belong with the other inmates and tells him that it is a mistake and he is supposed to be put in protective custody. However, Wilkins replies that is no mistake and he belongs in here. Then, Wilkins asks Reid if he recognizes any of the inmates as he put some of them in prison. Wilkins is next seen stopping a fight when Milos is about to assault Reid. He tells him to back off, which he does. Afterwards, Reid asks Wilkins if he is going to do something about the assault, but Wilkins replies that he just did, by saving his life, and tells him to step back, threatening that he will tell the inmates that Reid is a federal agent. The following night, Wilkins tells the inmates to be quiet and tells them that it is lights out. The next day, Wilkins takes Reid to his cell, shoves him inside, and tells him to not get too comfortable. Assistance Is Futile Wilkins is next seen coming into the laundry room when he sees Luis and Reid talking. He tells them that this is not a social hour and tells them to get back to work. Afterwards, Wilkins takes Reid and the other inmates to the visitors area. JJ is there and when Wilkins sees that JJ and Reid are about to hug each other, he tells them no touching. Later, Wilkins tells the Reid and the other inmates that visiting hours are over and tells them to line up. Hell's Kitchen Wilkins reappears in the episode when, during lockdown, Calvin Shaw asks him what is going on. Wilkins replies that the cell block got a tip about a delivery and found a load of drugs. Wilkins is next seen entering the laundry room with Malcolm. He introduces Reid to Malcolm and brings in the laundry basket with drugs hidden in them. Later, Wilkins finds Reid with Malcolm on the floor sick and bleeding from the drugs. At first, Wilkins thinks that Reid did something to Malcolm, but he tells him that he found him lying on the floor. Then, he takes Reid back to his cell. Reid asks Wilkins what happened, and Wilkins replies that it was a bad batch of drugs. Suddenly, Wilkins finds Shaw in the same way as Malcolm and calls for a medic. It turns out that Frazier and Duerson distributed the drugs after Reid spiked them with a poison, which spread throughout the prison. Green Light After Reid tricked Shaw into stabbing him in the leg, Wilkins takes Reid to the solitary confinement. Later, Wilkins enters Reid's cell, handcuffs Reid and takes him to a room where he removes the handcuffs and leaves him. There, JJ enters the room and tells Reid that he is being released. Red Light Wilkins will reappear in this episode. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Alpha Male" **"Assistance Is Futile" **"Hell's Kitchen" **"Green Light" **"Red Light" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Police Officers